Big Brother
by Sam1
Summary: There is one thing Scott Tracy is sure of and that's his role of being a big brother. Happy (early) Birthday, Sammygirl. WeeTracy story and fluff warning issued.


**Disclaimer:** I don't nor have I ever owned the Thunderbirds, International Rescue, or the Tracys.

**A/N:** Sammygirl, I hope this brings a smile to your face as it was the best I could come up with per your request. Happy Birthday!

**Big Brother**

If there was one thing that Scott knew for certain, it was that he loved being a big brother to Virgil and John. Sure they got on his nerves when he wanted time with his Daddy and Mommy but they couldn't help it because they were still little. Not big like him…At least not yet. Maybe one day they would be as big as he was but he doubted it.

He liked being the one who got Virgil to calm down when he was upset. Never mind that he was also the one who got him worked up by swapping cookies with him. He was supposed to have the biggest cookie and obviously Mommy had forgotten that rule. Getting Johnny to calm down was harder because he was a baby and didn't listen all that well. He had learned that if he put Johnny's pacifier in his mouth then Johnny would suck contentedly on it and wave his hands in the air as if he was reaching for the stars. Either that or he was trying to get his big brother's attention. Scott shrugged and held his hand closer to Johnny's and smiled when the baby boy grabbed onto his brother's finger. "You got me, Johnny." Johnny's eyes crinkled as he grinned around his pacifier. "Yuck, Johnny, why you gots to drool all the time?" Sighing, he grabbed one of the ever present baby bibs and wiped his brother's chin.

"I don't wants my hair cutted, Daddy," Virgil's voice carried through the house as he ran from their father. His short legs were no match for their father's really long legs. One day Scotty knew that his legs would be longer and he'd be taller than his daddy. After all, he was a big boy who ate his veggies. Some of the time, he just couldn't finish them but it wasn't his fault that his grandma had made chocolate chip cookies and left them out to cool. It wasn't like he didn't share them with Virgil.

"Virgil, it won't hurt and it needs to be done. You don't want your mommy to get mad at me, do you?"

"I don't wants my hair cutted, Daddy. You gets in trouble with Mommy and I pway with Scotty," he argued. He ran into the family room where Scotty and Johnny were. "Hep me, Scotty. Hep me, hep me," he cried, tucking himself in as close to his big brother as he could manage.

Scotty looked up at their daddy and sighed, "Virgie, it don't hurt to get your hair cut."

"I not like it, Scotty." His big brown eyes pooled with tears and Scotty held his little brother closer.

Johnny reached up from the blanket he was lying on and gurgled, spitting out his pacifier. "Bah," he babbled, looking up at Virgil.

Jeff reached down and picked up his youngest son, "Are you adding your two cents, Johnny?"

Chubby hands reached out to grab at his father's face. "Bah." He grinned and a trail of drool ran down his chin.

In an attempt to let Scott try and calm Virgil, he focused his attention on his blond haired, blue eyed baby boy. "You have become a drool monster lately, Son. Are you getting some teeth?" He rubbed his finger along Johnny's gum line which triggered Johnny to bite down on his daddy's finger. "Ouch, you're definitely teething. Let's go show your mommy." He looked down at Scotty and Virgil, smiling when he saw that Scotty well and truly was calming his little brother. Leaving his older sons, he went back to the kitchen where Lucy was. "Lucy, our little drool monster is cutting teeth."

Lucy looked up from the dishes she was washing after breakfast. "I'll take our baby boy and you can finish up the dishes, dear." She grinned as she dried her hands and plucked their youngest from his arms. "Was Scotty watching over you, Johnny?" She ran her finger along his gums just as Jeff had done and instantly, Johnny bit down on her finger. He smiled around her finger as he gnawed on her finger, relieving some of the pressure he had felt as his baby teeth tried to break through the gum line. She shifted his position so that she could look into his little mouth. "Jeff, look his first baby tooth has come through."

Jeff looked and sure enough, Johnny's first tooth could be seen. "He's not fussing like Scotty and Virgil did. Drooling more, yes, but not fussing."

Lucy carried him out of the room, leaving Jeff to finish up the dishes. "Let's go see what your big brothers are up to. Virgil is trying to get out of a haircut and you've cut your first tooth. My babies are growing up." Johnny cooed up at her and smiled. "No matter how big you get, you'll always be my baby boy."

"Us, too, Mommy?" Scotty asked from where he was sat with Virgil pressed up against him.

"Yes, you and Virgil as well." She sat down on the sofa and her boys quickly scampered up next to her. "You boys will always be my babies even when you have babies of your own."

"Mommy, I not wants my hair cutted," Virgil whimpered. Her words had gone right over his head as he'd been focused on the dreaded hair cut.

Gently brushing his hair down over his eyes, she laughed, "If you don't get it cut, you won't be able to see, Virgil. If you can't see then it will be hard to play, don't you think?"

Shaking his head stubbornly, he argued, "I push it back, Mommy."

Knowing that his little brother was on course for a tantrum, Scotty sighed. "Virgil, how abouts I get my hair cut, too? I'll go first and then hold your hand when it's your turn, okay?"

"You know, boys, your daddy is due for a haircut as well. We can all go and then after the three of you have a nice haircut, we can go out for a surprise."

"I wike saprises, Mommy," Virgil shouted. His shout startled Johnny. Who in turn pulled his small fist from his mouth and flailed it.

"Johnny, that is gross," Scotty complained, wiping his face. He'd been leaning close to his brother and making faces to get him to smile when Virgil shouted.

* * *

"See, Virgie, it don't hurt to get a haircut and you can see better without your hairs all in your face." Scotty jumped down from the barber's chair and held tight to Virgil's hand. He didn't want his little brother to be scared and he had to protect him.

Stealing himself, the chestnut haired boy climbed up into the chair Scotty had just vacated. "I not like this, Scotty." He knew he had to be brave like Scotty but that didn't keep him from shaking slightly as the barber fastened the drape around his neck. Virgil reached out his hand for Scotty to hold. "Stay wif me, Scotty?"

Nodding his head, the older boy gripped his brother's hand. "Yep, I will, Virgie. I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you. Not ever."

Lucy quickly told the barber what kind of haircut she wanted for her middle son. True to his word, Scotty remained at his brother's side, holding his hand. Softly, Lucy murmured to Jeff, "Our boys are always going to be close even more than other siblings. And Scotty will always be watching over his little brothers."

"I think you're right, Lucy. I've never seen brothers as close as they are. Granted, they are young but the bond they share is stronger than most."

Turning Johnny so that he could see his big brothers, she added, "And this one is going to be just as close to his big brothers." Squealing at the sight of his big brothers, the baby boy flailed his arms and kicked his legs excitedly. "Ca." Without a doubt her boys were going to be close knit. Just as she had always hoped and wanted.


End file.
